Holding Out For A Hero
by Insanity0Rocks0My0Socks
Summary: She didn't need a hero, but when he saved her, she couldn't help but see the love in his eyes. Maybe having a hero wasn't so bad, but she had to do something about the way he talked. I don't own Naruto.


**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
**

She walked the dark streets looking over her shoulder every second. She had the odd feeling that she was being followed and didn't like it. She sped up her pace, but that didn't do anything except get her heart to race more.

**Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
**

Some ninjas jumped down from the roofs near her. She pulled out a kunai and mentally prepared herself. She couldn't take them all on, so how was she to survive.

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need**

Where was the hero that she needed. They say that in times of stress and peral that the hero would come and sweep you off your feet and save you. Of course she never believed that for a second, but still she could wish couldn't she? The fight began and she was slowly losing, but she would not give up. She swayed on her feet slightly and fell.

**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
**She knew it was the end for her. She saw the sharp point of a kunai headed straight for her heart. The point glinted in the moonlight, almost mocking how weak she was right now. She closed her eyes waiting for what she new was coming next, but no pain came. Had she died so quickly. She opened one eye and what she saw almost made her scream.

**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**

He stood over her in a protective stance. He had taken the kunai for her. The sharp object lay embeded in his arm, but he took it out almost as though it didn't hurt, but she saw the pain in his eyes. Her eyes began to well up with tears. He did care for her. She slowly got up to stand beside him. He gave her a smile. And when she saw that smile, that seemed to hold an emotion more than what it usually did, she felt stronger.

**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
**

They set off at a fast pace. The ninjas, that had been so hard for her earlier, were easier to beat than a wet piece of toilet paper. What she really didn't get was why they had attacked her and why they had come to the village at all. But she couldn't ask the ninjas now.

**Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
**

They walked side by side. They just walked with eachother after that rather abrupt attack. Then before she knew what was happening she fell. She must have tripped for she was falling, but then she felt something warm. She wasn't expecting the ground to be so soft or warm. Then she looked up into eyes that shined at her. Telling her that he was there for her.

**Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
**

She slowly came to her senses and pulled out of his warm embrace. She flushed slightly, but then went back to her normal self. She wasn't going to let some guy swoon her. Even if the guy was cute and it was the guy that she had liked for a while.

**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

She watched him for a second before speeking, "Why? Why did you save me?" Her voice was like that of a honey river flowing smoothly over the edge of a waterfall. He looked at her before he smiled, "You are a great friend." Was that it? A friend. "And..." Her ears perked at this. "You are my special person." She blushed quite dark this time.

**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**

The sun slowly came up as the two just sat there. Staring at eachother. Then slowly, almost hesitently, he said that he had to leave. So he did. She watched him go with sad eyes. Where was her hero? Was it the boy who had saved her life, the one she liked? But why would he leave her so soon? She sighed and stood up. If anything, she was going to prove something to herself.

**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea**

It had been weeks since the attack on her and she had been training hard ever since. She walked off to a remote part of the forest, where no one would find her. Or so she thought.

**I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me**

She threw the kunai and hit the target dead on. She got this weird sensation though. Goosebumps went up her arms as she turned around. She saw no one or anything. It got on her nerves. Maybe she was paranoid? Yes. That had to be it.

**Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood**

The next day in the same spot she had been practicing for a few days now, it was raining. It was raining hard, but she didn't notice. Ever since that night a few weeks back she kept wondering about that boy. Was he really her hero? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Of course not. She may have liked him, but she didn't need a hero.

**I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood**

She threw a kunai, but due to the rain she missed target and it some how ended up bouncing off and coming back at her. For some reason she was frozen. And if she didn't move then that kunai would stap her in the heart. But her feet were frozen, either due to the fact that she stood in a puddle of mud or from her mind thinking, 'How could I miss? I never miss.' Then he jumped from the trees and tackled her to the ground just in time. She looked at his eyes and he looked at her's. Then they kissed. A little moment between the two team mates. Okay, so maybe she was wrong about hero's. Maybe having a hero wasn't so bad.

"Thanks for saving my life, but now I owe you, Rock Lee."

"No need to owe me, being in your beautiful youthful presence is all I need, Tenten." But she did need to do something about that 'youthful' talk with her hero.

**Thanks you for taking the time to read my song fic. This is the 3rd one in the same day! Sheesh! I had a sudden urge to write all of these. The story kind of got off subject, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Now would you please review? (puupy eyes)**


End file.
